


Love & Friendship

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Emily wants to get a tattoo but Andy and Jocelyn don't think she'll go through with it.





	Love & Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching an episode of the Aussie series "McLeods Daughters" and this was written for GT22 for the Valentines Day offerings.

~*~  
  
Andy, who was snuggling up against Miranda on the sofa, watching the first _Alien_ movie, one of her all-time favorites, glanced over at Emily who sat on the other couch and looked at her girlfriend, Serena, impatiently.  
  
"Come on, let me see!" Emily said to the Brazilian woman as she was growing very impatient and her girlfriends teasing.

Both Andy and Serena laughed at Emily's impatient tone of voice.  


Finally, Serena pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and English woman covered her mouth with a gasp as she stared at the imprinted ink on her lovers arm. "Oh my god. Is that.. that's a real tattoo!" Emily said and looked at her lover with wide eye's.  


Serena chuckled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked softly.  


Emily looked back at the tattoo and softly touched it. "But that's.. that's my name on your skin?" Emily said in awe.  


"Yes, it is. Do you like it?" Serena questioned her again.  


Again, Emily looked into Serena's eye's and she smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I do. But did it hurt?" Emily asked, not wanting her girlfriend to have experience any pain.  


"Nope, not really." Serena said with a slight shake of her head.  


Emily saw the honest reply in her lover's eye's and smiled. "Good, I'm glad." she said.  


Andy laughed as she looked at them again. "Oh please, an alien exploding out of your stomach hurts, a tattoo is nothing!" Andy said to them.  


Miranda snorted at her lovers words and received a nudge in the side in reply from the younger brunette.  


"Like you would know, Andy." Emily said as she glared at her friend.  


"You know, a lot of people have them." Serena said.  


"I'm not sure about lot's." Emily replied as she leaned in a kissed Serena softly. "I really do love it." she whispered into her lover's ear.  
  
~*~  


Later that night once Emily and Serena had left Andy ran her lover a relaxing bath.  


She wiped her face with a towel after washing all her make-up off and looked at Miranda's reflection in the bath tub. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful.   


"What are your thoughts on tattoo's?" Andy questioned.  


Miranda opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her lover. "As long as they're creative and look appropriate, I suppose I like them." she replied and watched as her lover began undressing to join her in the tub.  


Andy nodded her head whilst swiftly pulling her socks off. "I nearly got a tattoo once." she began to explain. "I had just started College and a friend of mine was getting one done at when it was time for me to get mine done I freaked out and I never got it." she shook her head and chuckled. "I still can't believe I chickened out." she said as she sat down in the bath and leaned up against Miranda, her lovers breasts pressing against her back.  


Miranda smiled and chuckled herself. "I ended up getting one, I was high at the time, and when I woke up in the morning and saw the ridiculous thing and I got it removed straight away." Miranda said.  


They fell silent after that and Andy smiled. These were the moments that Andy loved most. Spending time with her lover and sharing life stories with one another.  
  
~*~  


"I still can't believe she got a tattoo of my name imprinted into her skin!" Emily said and her heart fluttered again at the thought. She turned to the friend. "You know what? I'm going to get one now." she said.  


Andy looked at her friend. "Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "Tattoos are permanent, you do realise that?" Andy added as they continued their way off the Subway to the Elias-Clarke Publications building.  


"Exactly. It's the most romantic thing you can do." Emily replied with a smile as she thought of her name tattooed on her lover again.  


"Oh, come on, do it for yourself not for romance!" Andy replied as they crossed the road towards to their work. Andy was a romantic but she knew Emily should do it for herself and not feel obliged to get one just cause Serena did and tried to voice those thought's so her friend would listen.  


They saw Jocelyn wave them over and they hurriedly caught up with her just as they entered the Elias-Clarke building and headed for the direction of the elevators.  


"You have a tattoo, don't you?" Emily asked Jocelyn as they stepped into an empty elevator and pressed the Runway floor.  


Jocelyn nodded her head.  


"And you don't regret getting it?" Emily questioned.  


"Compared to my other regrets? A tattoo's nothing." Jocelyn smirked.  


Emily turned and looked at Andy. "I’m going to get one after work today!" she boldly said.  
  
"Oh, but what about when you change your mind?" Andy asked as the elevator dinged their arrival

knowing that the English woman was always changing her mind on different things.  


"I won't be changing my mind." Emily replied as they made their way down to the assistant desks of Miranda Priestly.  


Andy had to laugh at that. "You change your mind about everything!" the brunette replied.  


Emily glared at her. "I won't be changing my mind." she said firmly, meaning that it was the end of the conversation but Andy wouldn't give up.  


Jocelyn laughed at her two friends as they continued their banter between one another as she disappeared into the accessory's department.  
  
~*~  


It was 9:45 at night, Miranda had already left for home, and Andy, like usual sat at her desk as she waited for The Book to be finished and for Brian, the guy in the art department, to bring it to her.  


But tonight, like some nights, Jocelyn would sit with her and they'd chat.  


Tonight they were talking about Emily who was getting this so called tattoo tonight.   


"I bet you ten bucks it's a butterfly." Andy said to Jocelyn with a grin as they sat manning the desks.  


Jocelyn shook her head. "I don't gamble." she replied.  


Andy laughed and shook her head. "Who doesn't gamble?" she asked.  


"Not me? But if I did I bet you she didn't get one at all." Jocelyn replied.  


Just then Emily walked through the glass doors to the offices and they both looked up and greeted the English woman with a grin as she made her way towards her desk.  


"Well?" Andy asked impatiently as she stood from her computer chair and walked around her desk to stand in front of it.  


Emily put her purse down on her desk then looked at Andy. "Well, I um, think I should have gotten something a bit smaller." Emily said before pulling up the sleeve of her shirt and both Andy and Jocelyn saw a fairy on their friends arm.  


"It's a transfer. Too chicken." Jocelyn said instantly once she saw the tattoo and looked at Andy before she began laughing.  


Andy couldn't help but laugh too. She knew this was going to happen and voiced her thoughts. "I knew you would change your mind!" Andy said.  


"No, I didn't. I just thought I should give it a test drive first." Emily replied as she looked down at the fake tattoo on her right arm.  


"Come on, hand it over." Jocelyn said to Andy after her laughing fit ended.  


"What?" Andy asked confused.  


"My ten bucks!" Jocelyn replied.  


"You said you didn't gamble!" Andy replied and grinned at her friend before she grabbed The Book, which was bought in when she was having a laughing fit, and shoved it in her bag to take to Miranda.  


"Well, I should be off, I'll see you both tomorrow." Jocelyn said and smiled at both of them before turning and leaving the offices. "You owe me, Sachs!"  


Andy left pretty much straight after, still giggling. "See you tomorrow, Em!" Andy said and left Emily standing in the outer office. "What?" Emily asked to no one, totally confused about what had just gone on between her two good friends.  


With a shrug she then left the building herself to make her way home.  
  
~*~   
  
Emily was just putting on a pot of tea when there was a knock on her two.   


She looked through the peephole and saw her lover standing on the other side and smiled brightly as she unhooked the lock on the door and pulled it open.  


"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be coming around tonight?" Emily said as she greeted her lover into her arms.  
  
"I missed you." Serena said into Emily's neck as she breathed in her girlfriends unique scent.   


Emily pulled away from her lover and walked over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed out two tea cups.  


"What is that?" Serena asked curiously as she took hold of Emily's arm. "You got a tattoo?" she asked and laughed softly at it as she looked more closely at it.  


"It's only a transfer." Emily admitted and kept her eye's on the counter.  


"I noticed." Serena said as she traced the fairy with a finger.  


"I'm sorry." Emily said softly.  


Serena looked in her lovers eye's curiously and Emily continued. "I mean, I know you've got my name on your skin forever and that is the most romantic thing a woman can do."  


Serena shook her head. "Emily, It doesn't matter whether you get a tattoo or not. Bedside’s, I don't think a tattoo would be a good look on you anyway." she replied.  


Emily stared at her for a minute, not knowing how to take that. "Why not?" she asked, frowning.  


Serena laughed at the look on her girlfriend's face. "Because your skin is beautiful without ink." she replied and cupped her lovers face with her hands.  


Emily smiled, leaned in and kissed her lover before resuming making tea.  
  
~*~  


The next morning Emily walked into the office with an extra bounce in her step and Andy wondered why the English woman was in such a great mood. "Prob got some last night." she thought with a smirk and then wondered if it had been as great as what she and Miranda had done the night before and her smirk widened.   


"I'm actually going to get a tattoo!" Emily announced, bringing Andy out from her thoughts.   


She looked up at the red-head. "You said that two days ago and chickened out." Andy replied.  


"Nope, I'm going to do it this time. But.. it's going to be small." Emily replied.  


"We'll see." Andy replied, not believing that Emily would go through with it, and looked at her computer screen and began fixing up Miranda's schedule how she was asked too.  
  
~*~  


"Oh, here we go, the moment of truth!" Andy said as she saw Emily down the end of the hallway. "Do you still want that bet?" Andy asked as she looked at Jocelyn as Emily came walking into the offices.  


"She chickened out. Watch." Jocelyn replied.  


Emily grinned at her two friends who had obviously been waiting for her.   


"Did you do it this time?" Andy asked.  


"Off course I did." Emily replied grinning at her two best friends.  


"Show me the money!" Jocelyn said as she held out her hand in front of Andy, waiting for the brunette to pay up.  


"Oh, you bet against me again?" Emily asked and stared at her two friends.  


"Hang on! We need to see this so called tattoo for confirmation!" Andy replied to Jocelyn, ignoring Emily's words about her bets with Jocelyn.  


Emily nodded her head and turned around and she bent over and pulled up the back of her shirt to show them the tattoo on her lower back. "What do you think?" she asked.  


Andy and Jocelyn leaned closer to take a better look at the tattoo.  


Andy turned to Jocelyn again and Jocelyn saw that Andy was about to burst with laughter.  


"Well, um, it's hard to tell without a magnifying glass!" Jocelyn said which made Andy begin to quietly laugh.  


"I think I’ve seen bigger zits. What is that? A termite?" Andy asked and laughed some more.  


"It's a butterfly!" Emily replied as she turned around to face her friends and frowned.  


"A butterfly!" Andy said through a laugh as she looked a Jocelyn with tears in her eyes.  


"The pain was excruciating I'll have you know and I could only manage to get a very small one." Emily replied.  


"Oh! You big wuss!" Andy replied and wiped the tears from her eye's.  


"What? Like you would know!" Emily replied.  


"Well, maybe I would!" Andy replied, grinning.  


"How? From a book?" Emily asked.  


Andy lifted up the right side of her shirt and Emily stared at Miranda's name tattooed on the brunette's pelvis bone under her left breast.  


"Please tell me that's a transfer?" Emily asked as she stared at the tattoo.  


"Nope, it's the real deal." Andy replied with a grin.  


"How long have you had that for?" Jocelyn asked surprised.  


"I got it done two nights ago." Andy grinned.  


"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Emily said and crossed her arms in front of her chest with a huff.  


Andy shrugged. "I was going to show Miranda first before I showed you guys."   


"Great. Now mine looks wimpy!" Emily said as she moved around her desk to sit at her computer.  


"Oh, girls comparing tatts. Ladies, I think it's time we got ourselves a Harley!" Jocelyn said.  


"I think we should call it Trevor! Trevor Termite! You wanna bit of wood to chew on?" Andy asked Emily and began laughing all over again, still not ready to forget about the tattoo the Brit got.  


Jocelyn too began laughing at Andy's joke.  


"It's a butterfly!" Emily frowned.  


At that Andy continued her hysterical laughter.  
  
~*~  


Later that night Miranda stepped inside the townhouse. She placed her belongings on the table with the flowers and made her way into the kitchen where she saw a note with a flower next to it. "Up on the roof, my love." the note read.  


Curious Miranda made her way to the stairs that lead to the roof. Once she reached the top of the stairs she heard the soft flow of music up there and she saw that her lover had set up a candlelit dinner and fairy lights thrown around the area all for her.  


Andy stood up from the seat she had been sitting on when she saw her lover and began to walk over to her, one arm behind her, the other in front of her. "Happy Valentine’s Day." the brunette said with a smile and then bought her arm back in front of her and held out the single red rose for her lover.  


Miranda smiled as she gazed in her lovers eyes before looking down at the beautiful red rose.   


Her past loves had done this sort of thing for her before but never had they been as special as what Andrea was doing for her right now.   


Miranda accepted the flower, their fingers touching and lingering one another when she got hold of it. She bought the flower up to her nose and smelt it, she loved the smell of roses. She then let Andrea lead her to the table.  


Andy pulled out a chair for Miranda before taking her own on the opposite side. Not long after Miranda's cook came out to deliver their dinner. Miranda smiled as she looked down at her plate to see her favorite meal. Looking up into her lovers brown eyes she felt so loved. "You didn't have to go to all of this trouble." Miranda softly said.  


"It's my pleasure, Miranda. You mean so much to me." she replied with a small smile of her own. "Now let's eat before it gets cold!" she added before picking her fork up and beginning to eat.  
  
~*~

After a lovely dinner Andy bought Miranda to her bedroom and Miranda got another surprise when she ended the room. It was decorated like the roof top was. Fairy lights lit the room as well as candles which were placed around the room.

Andy had been nervous about doing this cause she wasn't sure how Miranda would react for coming into her house, her bedroom, and decorating it. She turned to the woman she loved. "I hope you don't mind that I came into the house and decorated your bedroom but I just thought it would look really beautiful and I wanted to do something spec.." she got cut off my her words as Miranda had moved over to her and kissed her. "Andrea, this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." she kissed her again before looking around the room in awe. "I really don't know how you found the time to do all this." she said.

Andy shrugged. "I managed to sneak away from my boss before she could give me anymore tasks to be done." she smirked at her lover.

"It truly is amazing, darling." Miranda said, smirking at Andrea's words.

"Hold that thought." Andy said with a smirk before she disappeared into the walked into the closet leaving Miranda curiously waiting in the master bedroom.

Miranda went and sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her lover to appear again. Not long after she sat down Andy appeared wearing a gorgeous black lace bra and a pair of heels on her feet that she realized were from the last edition of the magazine.

When her lover stopped in front of her Miranda gasped, her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the tattoo on her lover. Before she could say anything about it Andy pushed her onto the bed and straddled her thighs and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Miranda Priestly." Andy whispered into the older woman’s ear as she sat them both up on the bed and lifted Miranda's blouse over her head and quickly unclipped her bra before she began placing soft kisses along Miranda's neck and down her chest before capturing one of her breasts in her mouth and sucking and licking it until moving to the other one giving it the same attention as she had done so to her right breast and made Miranda into a moaning quivering mess wanting more.

"Oh please." Miranda sighed, wanting more.

Andy slowly and teasingly made her way down Miranda's stomach, placing soft kisses along the way, until she reached the zipper of her lovers skirt, she pulled it down before pulled the skirt down her lovers legs and threw it behind her before she cupped her lovers cunt with her hand, she could feel how wet Miranda was for her and wanting to taste her she yanked her panties down and breathed in her lovers scent and sighed. "So beautiful." she said before she swiped her tongue over her lovers slick folds.

The first swipe of her lovers tongue was enough to send Miranda over the edge. She moaned as she climaxed but Andy didn't stop there, she merely slid two fingers inside of her and moved them in and out of her in a fast pace. When she felt Miranda's cunt clenching around her fingers she leaned down and flicked her tongue over her lovers clit, bringing her beautiful woman to climax again.

Miranda was a quivering mess and Andy grinned as she heard Miranda gasp as she slid her fingers out of her and then she made her way up to her lover and captured her lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

Miranda's hand made its way down Andrea's body before slipping inside of her black lace panties and she felt how wet she'd made her lover. Andy was always this wet for her and she loved it. She easily slid three fingers into the brunettes cunt and pumped them into her and soon bought her to a quick and breath taking climax.

Andy collapsed on the bed next to Miranda, she nuzzled her head into Miranda's neck as they silently held one another as they got their breathing under control.

"I love you too Andrea Sachs." Miranda said when she managed to breath normally.

Andy smiled in her neck and held her closer.

Miranda's hand roamed down to Andrea's pelvis bone and her fingers lightly touched the tattoo there which had her name imprinted with a red rose around it. "This.. Andrea.." Miranda was truly speechless. Never in her life had she ever expected someone to get her name tattooed on their skin, let alone her lover.

"I told you Miranda I love you." Andy whispered.

Miranda's heart beat faster at Andrea's words. Never had she felt so loved. She lifted her head from the pillow and kissed her lover and tried to convey all the emotions she was filling her the brunette into the kiss they were sharing. Miranda was going to do whatever she could to never fuck this relationship up and to love Andrea always.

~*~

The next morning Miranda awoke alone in the bed but when she felt Andrea's spot it was still warm, she smiled and stretched her muscles before getting out of bed, grabbing her robe and putting it on. She made her way down into the kitchen and put on the coffee and made her way back upstairs to join her lover in the shower.

Andy smiled when she heard the door of the shower open before her lover's arms wound their way around her waist. She leaned her back into Miranda who began kissing her neck then turned her around and began to make love to her.

Miranda stood and kissed Andrea, her hand falling touching underneath where her lover's tattoo was which was still healing.  "It's so beautiful." She softly said.

"I knew you'd like it." Andy smirked.

"When's the rash going to go down?" Miranda asked.

Andy looked down at the tattoo. "In the next day or so." she replied, shrugging, presuming it to be normal before gazing into her lovers eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

~*~

** A Week Later. **

Andy sighed while she continued to listen to Emily and Jocelyn bicker about something fashion related while she sat at her desk trying to concentrate on her work.

"Guys! Would you talk a big quieter, you're making my already bad headache worse!" she said.

                                                       Emily looked at her friend who was looking more pale by the minute. "You said you didn't have a headache anymore?" She questioned.

Andy shrugged. "Well, I've still got it." she replied.

"That's because you're hung over from a big night with Miranda." Emily nudged her friend playfully.

"I'm not hung over." Andy replied as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"Emily!" Miranda's voice drifted out to them from her office..

Without replying to her friend Emily scurried into Miranda with her note pad and pen at the ready. "Yes Miranda?"

"Fetch me my coat and bag." Miranda said before graciously getting up from her chair and walking around her desk to the outer office with Emily trailing behind her.

Miranda stopped in front of Andrea's desk and Andy smiled up at her lover and got up from her own chair.

"Quick recovery.." Emily muttered.

"I'm going to need Emily and yourself to accompany me to James Holts studio with me." Miranda softly said to Andrea.

"Okay, sure." Andy replied and Miranda put her hands on each side of Andy's waist and began to pull her lover closer to her.

Andrea winced and Miranda saw. "Are you okay, darling?" she asked, worried now.

"The tattoo's still a bit fresh." Andy said. "No pain, no gain, right?" she said, waving the worried looks away.

Miranda nodded her head and leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lovers lips before straightening and grabbing her bag and coat from Emily before walking towards the glass doors to leave the office.

Andy quickly grabbed her own bag and coat before following Miranda and Emily, her hand held her pelvis bone which was still hurting a week from getting her tattoo.

~*~

"What a dreadful run through." Miranda sighed from the back seat of the town car.

"Well, at least there’s time to find another designer. I'll talk to Nigel." Andy replied as she tried to keep her eye's peeled open as all of a sudden she was extremely tired.

Emily noticed that Andy wasn't looking too flash hot and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini bar that Miranda had installed in the car and handed it over to her friend. "Here, drink some water, you're dehydrated." Emily said.

Andy sighed. "Em, I'm not hung over." She replied but grabbed the bottle of water anyway.

The car pulled up in front of the Elias-Clarke Publications building and Roy opened the door for Miranda who stepped out of the vehicle along with both of her assistants as they trailed behind their boss.

"Hurry up, Andy." Emily said over her shoulder to the brunette who was struggling to keep up.

Once inside an empty elevator Andy held herself up against the wall.

Miranda noticed and moved over to her lover.  "Darling, are you sure you're okay?" She softly asked.

Andy shook her head. "No, I'm not feeling so good." She replied, knowing she had to be honest.

The elevator dinged open and Miranda quickly moved away from Andrea, no one really knew about her relationship with her young assistant and she didn't want the press to get a hold of the news just yet.

Miranda gave Andrea one last glance before stepping out of the elevator, her Runway mask back in place, and she began walking down the hall. "You can take the rest of the afternoon off, if you'd like." Miranda said to Andrea before she heard a thud behind them.

Miranda and Emily both turned around and saw Andy laying on the floor.

Miranda thought her heart had stopped when she saw her lover laying on the floor. "Andréa!" She shrieked as she quickly made her way across to where her brunette beauty had collapsed, not caring what anyone thought as she got down on her knee's next to her lover.

"Andy! Oh my god." Emily said as she knelt down on the other side of the brunette.

Emily felt Andy's head and she was super-hot. "Oh my god, she's burning up." She said looking up at Miranda.

Miranda nodded. "Call Roy, we need to get her to the Emergency Room and get me a wet cloth and some water!" Miranda replied, her eye's not once leaving Andrea.

"Yes Miranda." Emily said as she got up and quickly went into the small kitchen next to the desk and got a wet cloth and whilst she called Roy and asked him to come and help get Andrea into the car.

~*~

Andy groaned and began trying to sit up and Miranda helped.

Emily then darted back down the hall with the water and cloth and handed them to Miranda.

"Come on darling, you're going to have to try and drink something." Miranda said as she placed the bottle of water against Andy's parted lips and gently tipped some of the liquid into her mouth.

Andy swallowed the water and Emily began dialing 911 to let them know that they were on their way and to have a room ready.

Andy's shirt lifted up and Miranda glanced down at her name tattooed on her lovers pelvis and saw the massive rash that surrounded the tattoo.

Miranda looked up at Emily who was still on the phone to 911. "Emily's! There's a rash around Andrea's tattoo." Miranda informed her assistant.

"Yes, nausea, there's a rash surrounding her tattoo. We'll be there shortly.. yep, okay, bye!" Emily said and disconnected the call and looked at Miranda and Andy. "The doctor I talked to said it could be some sort of infection or maybe gunk in the ink." Emily said and moved closer to them both.

"Is it serious?" Miranda asked as she held onto her lover who groaned in pain and Andy's head fell onto her shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to have to try and get her down to the car." Emily said and she stood up.

Miranda stood as well and secured her hold on Andrea and Emily helped as they got her into the elevator and down into the lobby where Roy was just entering and he helped them get Andrea into the car.

~*~

"I should have noticed Andrea was sick." Miranda said to Emily as she paced the hall way of the hospital outside of the room Andrea was in being examined by two doctors.

"Yes me too. I just assumed she'd had a big night with you." Emily replied.

"Well, she's going to be just fine." Miranda replied and came to a stop and sat down on one of the chairs outside the room.

Soon after one of the doctors came out and Miranda stood up. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Are you a family member?" The doctor asked her.

Miranda shook her head. "No, I'm her boss, her family is hours away and can't get here and have asked me to be in their place for her. She shouldn't be alone right now. Can I see her?" she replied.

He nodded at her and sensed her urgency. "Follow me. All I can say to you is that with the help of antibiotics she'll be fine." the doctor said as they entered the room.

"You drama queen, falling over in a hall way, a high speed dash to the hospital." Miranda softly said with a small smile on her face as she sat down next to her lover on the hospital bed.

Andy smiled up at her lover and held out her hand for Miranda to hold which Miranda accepted and held.

"So true. Although, I think I might be too sick for visitors." Andy joked.

Miranda chuckled. "Still the joker even when ill."

Andy smiled, but then frowned. "How can Emily and Serena get tattoo's without becoming horribly ill?" she asked, sighing.

"This was just bad luck, darling, and all that matters is you're going to be fine." Miranda replied.

"It's not fair.” Andy pouted, still not over it.

Miranda squeezed her hand. "It doesn't matter. You’ll be up and about fetching my coffee again in no time." Miranda said with a wink.

Andy smiled at her just as the door opened and Emily entered the room. "I hope it's alright for me to intrude... I just wanted to give you these." The red head said as she held out the flowers she got for her friend.

"Aw, Em, they're beautiful. Thank you!" Andy said as she took the flowers and smelt them before pulling her best friend in for a hug. "You're a true friend Em." she softly said.

"Same goes to you, Andy." Emily replied with a small smile.

Andy eyed the flowers again with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure someone’s garden isn't missed these?" She asked as she looked at the other woman with a big grin on her face.

The English woman shook her head and Miranda rolled her eyes. "You can't be too sick if you're cracking jokes." Emily said causing Andy to laugh and Miranda chuckled.

A nurse came in and interrupted them. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." she said with an apologetic look on her face.

Andy looked up at her. "Can she stay?" she asked as she looked at Miranda, holding her hand tight. "I don't have anyone else who is family that can stay."

When the nurse saw who Miranda was she gasped in surprise. "Of course she can." she said and moved a bit closer into the room suddenly a bit nervous. "My wife’s a huge fan of your magazine. Would I be able to get your autograph for her?" she asked.

Miranda usually didn’t bother signing things for fans or having her photo taken with random people out on the street but today she said yes, surprising herself. She grabbed out a copy of last month’s edition of Runway from her bag which she was carrying around and grabbed the black marker the nurse was holding out for her and began signing the magazine.

"Thank you so much. My wife’s going to be ecstatic when she sees this." The nurse said with a smile as she took the magazine from the editor in chief and began to walk towards the door. "I'll have someone come in a set up a bed for you Ms. Priestly." the nurse said.

Miranda nodded her head although she had no intentions of using the bed they'd set up for her as she'd sleep with her beautiful lover.

Emily said her goodbyes to both woman and left after the nurse.

                                                                                    Andrea and Miranda remained quiet for a moment until Miranda broke the silence. "Are you alright,    


darling?" she asked.

Andy nodded her head. "I'm feeling much better then how I was, the stuff they've given me has helped a lot." Andy replied and squeezed Miranda's hand in reassurance.

"You gave me quite a fright today." Miranda said. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Andy smiled. "You can relax now, it was only an infection which got treated quickly." she said. "But I promise you I'll try to never scare you like this again, my love." she said and they stared in one another’s eyes.

"We've crossed a line." Miranda softly said, staring at Andrea with wonder.

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"I miss you when you're not around and worry about you..." Miranda trailed off.

Andy smiled brightly. "It's a couple thing beautiful, It's kind of normal." She replied as she leaned forward and met Miranda's lips with her own before resting her head on her lovers shoulder and they sat in peaceful silence loving the way that they made each other feel.

If this wasn't love then they didn't know what was.

FIN

~*~


End file.
